


Diary #2YearsOfMiraculous

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2 Years of Miraculous, Adrien is perfect, Adrinette, Established Realtionship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sabine and Tom adopt this cinnamon roll please, Trust, Unconditional Love, i suck at puns, identities revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: “Don’t you believe me, princess?” He turned and pointed to the door to invite her to go out first.“You, just, don’t read it.” She used her tiny index to threaten him.“Do you have more secrets than the ones I already know, my lady?”“No…” Though, the following whistle denied her answer. She exited the room with both hands on her back. Of course she’d never show him all the poems and embarrassing descriptions she’d written of each relevant moment of their relationship, she won’t give him everlasting material to mess with.





	Diary #2YearsOfMiraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Bon anniversaire!  
> The last year I wrote a one-shot and wanted to do it again, hope you like it.
> 
> This is actual trash but I'm posting it anyways because I have no shame.

Marinette opened her heavy eyelids. Her neck ached for being in such an awkward position and straighten herself up with effort; there was a book over her head that in some point served her as a shield. Rubbing the ardor out of her eyes for the lack of sleep, she yawned.

“Got a good nap, princess?”

The girl turned to her right to face the source of the sound, just to meet eyes with her best friend and partner, his lips spread widely on each side of his face, and with the perfect amount of light hitting his back.

“What… did I oversleep?” she answered with another question, looking to her surroundings and getting the situation: the classroom was empty, so the hour had already finished.

“And almost during the whole class.” Adrien placed his elbows over her desk.

“Really? Did Miss Bustier got me? Am I in trouble?” Her words came out all rushed and with a tone full of worry, being Ladybug was an absorbing duty. Skipping class was like the daily bread of every week and making out excuses to cover herself up was a learned skill. So, if she missed school that much and her sleep was so limited; it served her no use to attend class. She cupped her face between her palms in frustration.

“No, Alya, Nino and I covered you. Though, it’s difficult to cover you up when you snore that hard.” His tone was teasing. He then took the purse lying on the floor and placed it over the table.

“Adrien!” She almost snatched the item from his hands to emphasize her desire for attention. “I’m being serious, this is the third time, and there are just four classes a week.” She flooded in her cheeks on the fabric, giving an impotent tiny grunt.

The boy laughed; Wasn’t he supposed to be the dramatic one in this relationship? “Don’t you worry, my damsel, I’ll pass you the notes.” He winked at her, just as usual. She groaned in disgust, just as usual.  
“Anyways, what could keep you up so long to not sleep?”

“It was you.” Her tone flat. Marinette stored her school supplies in her bag, not daring to look at him.

“Did you really think of me the whole night?” The blonde crossed his arms over her desk, a characteristic Chat stare shown on his face. It was easy to be like that around Marinette and he loved the effects it had on her, those simple moments made their relationship feel so familiar as if they knew each other since they were born, even though when they’ve just meet a while ago.

“Adrien, you insisted on staying, ignoring how late it already was after fighting that midnight akuma.” She closed the zipper of her purse and hung it on her shoulder, willingly to get out of the classroom.

He then stopped her placing his hands on the upper part of her arms. “Come on, Buginette, you love it when I’m with you.” He lowered his sight to her pink shoes and bended on one knee to tie her loose shoelaces.

The dark haired dragged her bag in a childish protest. “Adrien, you know that.”

He laughed softly; he did know that for sure. Because, after they both confessed their mutual feelings, and the undeniable love from Marinette towards him since the very beginning was made clear, the teasing didn’t stop for a week, he loved seeing her flushed.

“I can tie my shoes on my own.” She crossed her arms on her chest, annoyed by the fact that the blonde’s jokes where always contradicted by his gentleman behavior. He didn’t know how else to be.

Whe he was done, he stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I know.”

Softly laughing she said “You’re a dork.” And her pout was gone.

“That’s not what you wrote in your diary.” Adrien fiddled with her nose.

“Did you read my diary?” Marinette sent him a threatening gaze. She doubt his words and gave him a way to retract from them. Adrien coughed to clear his throat, took the pink bag already forgotten on the floor and with a spin on his heels, he walked toward the exit.

“Adrien!”

A chuckle escaped his lips. “Mari, I could never betray your trust.” He winked at her over his shoulder.

“Ha-ha, you better don’t, Chaton.” She narrowed her eyes on his way, even when he could not see them.

“Don’t you believe me, princess?” He turned and pointed to the door to invite her to go out first.

“You, just, don’t read it.” She used her tiny index to threaten him.

“Do you have more secrets than the ones I already know, my lady?”

“No…” Though, the following whistle denied her answer. She exited the room with both hands on her back. Of course she’d never show him all the poems and embarrassing descriptions she’d written of each relevant moment of their relationship, she won’t give him everlasting material to mess with.

The model blinked repeatedly and then he smirked. “Just hoping those good things you wrote about Adrien make it up for the bad ones about Chat Noir.”

Marinette giggled as they walked through the hallway. Both of them side by side and a reflexive silence following them, it was incredible how they could wrap themselves into their own world. “You know? Now that I think about it, may be if I didn’t get to know Adrien first, Chat Noir would have had my heart from the start.”

They boy at her side felt his heart heating. “I knew it.” He then jumped to bloc her way.

“What did you know?” She bruptly stopped.

“That we’re meant to be.” He cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled at his actions. Marinette tilted her face and teased him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We were given the complementary miraculous From Master Fu for a reason, weren’t we?” She poked him aside with her finger to keep going her way.

“And to think that you re _Fu_ sed to face your destiny.” He followed her pace.

“Your puns make me want to retract.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Trying to avoid smiling.

“Come on, they are not that bad.” He wrapped her shoulders with an arm.

“Suuuure.” She said with an amusing smile. Even if she walked the whole life swearing his puns and jokes were horrible, in the deep inside, they were one of the things that lightened her days the most. She did know that none of her days would be sad or bored being at his side and that anyone else on Earth could complete her as perfect as he did. It was no that they were chosen to do what they were assigned to just randomly. It was not a coincidence, it was their fate. “By the way, you’re lucky I’m already used to that Camembert smell.” She removed the arm off her shoulders.

“Ha, you said so ‘cause your kwami eats sweet chocolate cookies instead of stinky cheese.”

“It is not stinky, it’s delicious.” The tiny catlike kwami emerged from the blonde’s bag. “And speaking of which, I’d appreciate some.”

The boy sighed and dug inside the backpack to find not what he was looking for. “Plagg, you ate it all, I got nothing else.”

“But, I’m starving.”

“You should have thought that before eating the last slide.” Tikki intervened with her small arms crossed, looking at him with disappointment. Adrien mimicking her.

Plagg, watched to both of his accusers, he saw his chance to get food too far, he’d to take desperate measures. So, he cleverly flew around the dark haired girl who was just seeing the scene with amusement. When the kwami stopped infront of her, she cupped his petit body and smiled down at him. Adrien thought it was impossible for someone to like Plagg, but the creature made her kind of weak, he even seem cute to her sometimes, and even when she would never let it control her, the feeling remained. “Marinette, you wouldn’t let me starve, would you?” She almost fell for it.

“Plagg!” Adrien and Tikki shouted at the same time.

“What?”

“Can’t you wait for us to get home?” Adrien’s temples ached for their usual massage. The tactics of the kwami where getting more unpredictable than ever.

“I don’t think so, if you take so long saying good bye to your girlfriend, then I’ll starve to death.”

“Plagg!” If someone could blush him, besides her Ladybug, that’d definitely be Plagg with his reckless comments.

The Parisian girl giggled, the arguments of the catlike kwami were always amusing. “I got an idea, why don’t you come with us to have lunch?” she took her partner’s hand on hers to draw his attention from the killing gaze he was giving to Plagg. “My parents love to have guests” Adrien relaxed and nodded gladly. “Perhaps, I’m sure you’d love Dad’s cheese stuffed buns.” 

“Cheese buns?” Plagg pretended to consider his options with a paw on his chin (as if he had a lot). “Sounds good, let’s go along with them just this one, Adrien.”  
Adrien sighed.

_____________

“Thank you so much for the lunch, monsieur Dupain.” He gave the girl’s father a shiny smile.

“Anytime, son” The man messed with his hair in an affective manner.

Sabine rubbed the boy’s arm softly. “Come back more often, Adrien, you’re like family now that Mari-“

“Yeah, yeah, we gotta go!” Marinette pushed Adrien toward the room’s exit as fast as she could.

“Uh, sure! Thanks again, I’ll walk Mari home after schoo-”

“I love you, guys, bye!” She closed the room as fast as if there was a nuclear bomb at the other side of the door. And gave a sigh of relief.

“Your parents are very _sweet_ , why do we always leave so soon?” 

Ignoring his pun, she started to walk downstairs. “Because, sometimes, they are just very…” She could not find the correct word.

“Invasive.” He finished her sentence. “I know what you think, but their intentions are good.” It was usual for Marinette to avoid her parents from throwing Adrien too many questions, or offering him a lot of food, that last one was something he never complained about. It’s logic she’d like to give the best impression of her family. Of course they were very close, there’s no doubt about it. Perhaps, Marinette’s parents included Adrien as much as they could and they offered him tons of love that almost made him feel guilty for their attentions. He wasn’t used to it and having such attentions filled his heart with joy. It’s not like you get a family to receive you with arms wide open and sweets each time you arrive everyday. At least it wasn’t Adrien's case. “I cherish them so much.”

“And I’m sure they cherish you as well.” Both were stepping down the stair worriless, as if exiting the house could break up the sincerity atmosphere that had just been set between them. “ _But_ they embarrass me a lot.” The girl rubbed her arm unconsciously.

“May be you feel they embarrass you more than needed, but what could not I give to have that kind of attention from my father?”

It was cold outside, autumn was starting to rise, but the cold that ran through Marinette’s jacket has nothing to do with it. He gave her a sad smile and his eyes were flooded with sorrow. It broke her heart to see him like that, as a forgotten kitty on a rainy day, it was now her turn to give him the umbrella. His mother was absent, his father distant and the world had been denied to him until these past months. If someone should be grateful that should be her, because she had everything without effort. Did she think of the privileges she had for having such as nice parents as hers that poorly? Adrien, sweet, kind and golden hearted, Adrien. Why did he have to live having a broken family? As Ladybug, she had learned to solve any trouble that got in her way, all the answers where always to the reach of two words from her iconic phrase. But not even a Lucky Charm could heal Adrien’s heart. Though, may be if she transform-

“But it wasn’t always like that. I know this will soon come back to what we were before.” The blond smiled reassuringly and made it to the last step.

Despite his conflictive present and mysterious past, he never let these events to bitter his life, mostly the opposite. That was something else to add to Marinette’s colossal diary list about the things she loved about him. A silence grew in their conversation. Marinette was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the concerned way he was looking at her. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Uh? Yeah!” It was then that she realized she hadn’t move from the step she was on and skipped the three left with a bounce. “I just kinda spaced out.” The girl took the door handle to open it, but it didn’t work. There was a weight against the door. She lifted her gaze and met those gorgeous green eyes that had nothing to do with the sad ones she saw a while ago. They were filled with light, and were singing with anticipation his following words.

“Mari, you are the one who lighten up my days.” It was like he’d just read her thoughts, she didn’t need to tell him a thing, it was obvious for Adrien. “Thanks for staying by my side.” His arms found place around her back and his nose, against her dark hair.

Marinette hugged him back as strong as she could, if she couldn’t do a thing to solve his life, she’d help his live it through. Again, there it was the Adrien that had made her fall in love from the very beginning, the one that even if he had the most miserable life on Earth he’d always put himself aside to help others. The one lucky to have him was her, and she’d never let him down. “Today and from now on, Chaton.” His hugs were always like that, warm, comforting, the ones you don’t want to apart from. 

The blonde breathed in one last time the designer’s essence and whispered to her ear. “By the way.” The door opened. “You might be forgetting about your diary as well.” He used shoot finger guns to her and winked charmingly.

“Adrien, how did yo- give it back!” But he started his race at her very last word. They went all the way laughing.

 

 

Though, he never read her dairy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to comment and left kudos!
> 
> I draw fanart as well, go and give it a look!  
> [missshirmpy.tumblr.com]
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'll leave this piece of gold here:  
> [http://archiveofourown.org/works/11969010]


End file.
